


A Weekend In Summer

by hallelujah99



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Fluff, I promise, M/M, Slow Burn, Slowish, Summer Vacation, but theres only one bed in the most innocent way possible, there's only one bed!!!!!!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-02-10 01:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18650560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hallelujah99/pseuds/hallelujah99
Summary: Cyrus' family rents a cabin, a beautiful house in a gorgeous forrest, right along the shore of a crystal clear lake, and TJ is along for the ride. Three nights alone, three days enjoying the beauty of nature-how hard can it be to ignore their feelings? Canon through 3x13





	1. Chapter 1

Cyrus arrived home, drenched in sweat. He couldn’t believe that Andi and Buffy talked him into a hours long bike ride on the warmest day of the year yet. Biking didn’t work out well last time, and it didn’t work out this time. No matter, though, he had a great time with his best friends, and that’s what it’s about, after all. “Hey, Cyrus!” His mom called out from the living room. “Can you come in here when you have a second?” He headed over to find his mom on her laptop, with Todd, his stepdad, looking over her shoulder at it. 

“I finally found a good cabin that’s available that last weekend in June, do you wanna come take a look at it?” Cyrus looked at the AirBnb listing, a gorgeous, modern log cabin, right on a small lake, with canoes and a paddleboat included. “Looks awesome, Mom!” He said. “Can I invite Andi and Buffy again?” He had invited them every time his family took a summer trip up north, which they did every few years. “Well, Cyrus, I was thinking, and I know you love Andi and Buffy and they’re your best friends, but, you’re getting older, and I’m just not sure I’m 100% comfortable with the idea of you having sleepovers with girls. Cyrus paused for a moment, reminding himself that his mother didn’t know that he didn’t like girls like that. He worried if he did invite a boy, then his mom eventually found out, it would seem like he had lied or cheated the system. But he also wasn’t ready to come out to his family just yet. “Okay, I guess I could invite Jonah.” His mom smiled “That would be lovely. He’s just such a nice boy!” 

“You could invite TJ as well.” Todd piped in. The two of them had gotten into a long conversation about basketball or football or hockey or something at Bubbe Rose’s shiva, and ever since, Todd just couldn’t shut up about the guy. Which, Cyrus knew the feeling, TJ was a pretty interesting guy, definitely the most interesting person he’d ever met. Of course, he could be a jerk sometimes, like when he changed his costume idea at the last moment with no warning or explanation. He never did explain either. He tried to once, but he got so anxious that Cyrus told him it was okay, he didn’t have to. TJ promised to be better from then on, and he was. It had been a while since then, and Cyrus was more than happy to text both him and Jonah and invite them on the trip. 

Cyrus: Hey guys! My parents are renting a super awesome cabin up north for the last weekend in June. We’d leave Friday morning and come back Monday afternoon. You’re both invited, so let me know if you can come 

Right away, he got a response

Jonah: Sweet! I’ll ask my mom once she gets back. Are Andi and Buffy coming too?

Cyrus: No, my parents said I couldn’t invite girls anymore

Jonah: That really doesn’t make any sense though…

Cyrus wasn’t sure how to respond to that. It didn’t make sense, if you knew the whole story, which Jonah did, but TJ did not, and this was a group chat. He decided to leave it, figuring Jonah would forget about that train of thought before too long. After a bit, he texted again.  
Jonah: I’m so sorry Cy my mom just told me we’re having a family reunion that weekend. I wish I could come with you but my mom said I gotta go to this instead :/ 

Cyrus: I understand!

Cyrus was a little bummed but still hopeful TJ could make it. He was pretty sure TJ was at work so he wasn’t worried about the lack of response. As he began to think about it, he realized that the idea of just TJ coming could be kinda fun. He loved Jonah and the three had great times together, but there was something about being alone with TJ, they just clicked. It didn’t really make sense, considering how different they were, but somehow, time always flew with him around.

Okay, yes, deep in his soul, Cyrus knew he had a crush on TJ. He knew that, reasonably, the way his heart sped up when he looked at him, the way he always wanted to hold him a little closer when they hugged, the way he sometimes blushes just thinking of TJ’s smile-he knew he had a crush. But he also knew that there was no way TJ liked boys. His demeanor, his clothing, his hobbies, all screamed heterosexual in a way Cyrus could not let himself ignore. He was lucky to get over his crush on Jonah and form a great friendship with him, now he just has to get over this crush on TJ and continue their great friendship. So step one was denial to himself about what he knew to be true. So he wrote of the excitement at the idea of spending the weekend alone with TJ as unexplainable but totally platonic. 

It wasn’t so platonic, though, the way his heart leapt a few hours later when he got that text.

TJ: I’m so in!

 

Suddenly, Cyrus could hardly wait for late June. 

The weeks dragged on, but finally, it was the night before. Cyrus was packing while texting TJ, who was doing the same thing. It almost felt like they were packing together. Oh, what does it matter, though, they’re going on vacation together, that’s the best thing he could have hoped for. TJ had a million questions, though. Cyrus was typically one to over-prepare, but TJ didn’t seem like he had a real grip on the concept of a weekend trip to a cabin a few hours away. 

TJ: Do you think I’ll my winter jacket?  
Cyrus: In June?  
TJ: Idk! It’s up north!  
Cyrus: It’s like 3 hours….I think you’ll be fine with a sweatshirt at most  
TJ: Got it. I have six pairs of socks packed right now, do you think that’s enough? I’ll probably be wearing my flip flops most of the time anyway

___

It wasn’t that TJ didn’t know, logically, how to pack for this trip. It was just that he was so excited, he could hardly contain himself. The entire way home from school, he debated the merits of packing his own duffle bag versus borrowing the small suitcase his mom takes on business trips. He eventually decided on his own duffel bag, but now he got stuck on every decision, everything seemed to matter so much. He wanted this weekend to be perfect. He imagined it a hundred different ways. Him and Cyrus staying up, eating junk food, going for a midnight swim. Going out in the canoe and spotting a family with baby ducks. Him and Cyrus going on a nature walk. Maybe Cyrus would even get nervous and want TJ could hold his hand. 

Well, he could dream anyway. 

TJ knew he had feelings towards Cyrus that were not typical friendly feelings. He knew that, but it was hard to admit it to himself, and impossible to say the words out loud. Usually he played it cool, as much as he could, but he could always feel himself slipping up and becoming soft around Cyrus. As he packed, though, his excitement overcame him, and he allowed himself to dream of stargazing and holding hands and maybe, just maybe, giving Cyrus a kiss. 

The next morning, TJ could feel his legs shaking as he climbed out of his moms car and headed up towards Cyrus’ mom’s car, which Cyrus’ family was in the process of packing. “Teej!” Cyrus calls out and pulls him in for a quick hug. TJ blushed and checked over his shoulder that his mom didn’t notice what just happened. She was busy chatting with Cyrus’ mom, thank god. She’s too perceptive sometimes. “Dude, I’m so excited for this weekend, you have no idea” TJ told him, and that was the honest truth. 

They got into the back seat of the car, TJ on one side, Cyrus on the other, with a box of fireworks between them. TJ resented that box of fireworks, in part because it made it harder to show Cyrus the videos on his phone that he was trying to share with him. Luckily, twenty minutes into the ride, Cyrus’ mom stopped for gas, and TJ took that opportunity to unbuckle and switch places with the box. He smiled at Cyrus and smoothly explained “My arms getting tired, leaning over that box. Cyrus smiled and nodded in a way that made him wonder if he was uncomfortable that he’d moved. But the way he gently leaned into TJ as the ride continued made TJ pretty sure he’d made exactly the right call. 

When they pulled up to the cabin, TJ could hardly believe it had been 3 hours. The last time he had taken a long car ride, it felt like a lifetime. This had flown by as though he was just on a ride to the next town over. He was equally blown away when he stepped out of the car. The forest around him was beautiful and lush, the lake was serene and the cabin in front of him was gorgeous. 

He slung his duffel bag over his shoulder, and grabbed a few more bags to help out. “You sure are strong for your age!” Todd commented. TJ smiled “I’ve recently started lifting a little bit at home.” Right then, Cyrus turned around and ran off towards the house, apparently too excited to go see the inside. 

TJ helped Cyrus’ mom unload the food in the kitchen while Cyrus and Todd looked around the house. After they finished, TJ grabbed his bag and headed down the hallway he’d seen Cyrus disappear down. He found him standing in a doorway, staring in the room. It was a simple bedroom, a closet, a rug and a bed. “There’s only one bed.” He said.

TJ nodded in agreement. “There’s only one bed.”


	2. Chapter 2

Cyrus was panicking. All the previous rental homes he’d visited had a room of bunk beds. He’d only briefly looked over the Airbnb page when his mom showed him, and just assumed. Whenever he had sleepovers with Jonah, he’d would sleep on the futon in Cyrus’ room. Cyrus had never even had a sleepover with TJ before, and wasn’t sure his opinion on sharing a bed. He was especially concerned if he would be weirded out if someone eventually told him that Cyrus is gay. Eventually, TJ broke the silence.

“I don’t mind sharing a bed, but I also don’t mind sleeping on the couch, its up to you.” Cyrus was panicking. Still. “Oh we can share it, that’s fine.” He wasn’t even sure where that came from. He should have offered to sleep on the couch himself! But he also didn’t want to offend TJ or make him think something was up. He’d already embarrassed himself enough by running away just at that mention of TJ lifting weights. He wasn’t even sure what that reaction was about, he just felt he needed to remove himself from the situation before he said or did something weird. Which is exactly how he was feeling now.

“I gotta go to the bathroom.” He blurted out. “Alright, wanna put your trunks on and we can head down to the lake?” TJ asked, already rummaging through his bag. “Um, yeah, sure, sounds good!” He opened his own bag, searching before finally finding his suit. He looked up, TJ had already found his, and was holding it, waiting expectantly. Cyrus looked at him, frozen for a second, before being overcome with embarrassment, realizing TJ was waiting for him to leave so he could change. That’s awkward. That’s uncomfortable. Cyrus ran into the bathroom, making sure to pull the door all the way shut behind him. 

Once down at the lake, the boys decided to take the paddle boat out. The lake was smooth and clear, the sun warm but not overbearing, and the whole setting was just…serene. The boys paddled around, Cyrus tried his hand at steering the boat but managed to get it stuck in the only patch of weeds in the entire lake, so he let TJ handle it. 

“The last time I was in a boat I dropped my paddle in, I guess I’m just not cut out to control boats.” TJ laughed harder than he should have, but Cyrus could tell it wasn’t a cruel laugh. It was sweet, like the sounds of the birds coming from the trees. “Was that during your last cabin trip?” He asked. “No, it was just at the beach with Jonah.” TJ frowned for a second, Cyrus wasn’t sure why. Maybe a bad experience at that beach? TJ steered them away from the weeds and then the two stopped paddling to relax.

“Speaking of Jonah…” TJ started. “Yes?” Cyrus prompted him to continue. “When I was looking back on the group text you originally sent us, to invite us here this weekend, I noticed he didn’t get why you couldn’t invite your girl friends…I mean, your friends who are girls.” Cyrus froze. “But like, what guys parents would let them sleep over with girls once they’re in middle school?” TJ asked, almost sounding like he wasn’t actually asking a rhetorical question, but looking for the answer-what kind of guy would be allowed to do that?

“I mean, I think he just knows I don’t think about Andi or Buffy like that, like, at all.” “Have you never ever liked one of them like that?” “Oh, no, noooo, not at all. I’ve known them since we were tiny, they’re like sisters to me.” “So, who do you think about like that?” Cyrus felt his ears ringing, his body burning, his stomach churning. He turned to look at TJ, sprawling out casually with his eyes closed, hands tucked underneath his head, not a care in the world. “No one.” He lied in the most obvious way, nearly shouting it. “Hey, that’s fine, I don’t like anyone either.” TJ said, almost sadly. “Anyway, Jonah can be kind of oblivious I guess.” Cyrus nearly fell out of the boat. “What?” “Like Jonah not understanding why your parents wouldn’t want you to have girls sleep over, especially when there’s only one bed. He can be kind of oblivious. Then again, so can I?” “What?” Cyrus squeaked out “Oblivious about what?”

TJ laughed “I don’t know, I just remember you telling me I can be oblivious! I’m oblivious as to what I’m oblivious about, though.” Now that, that is something Cyrus can vouch for. He’s oblivious to the way Cyrus smiles at him, the way Cyrus is always thinking about him, and the way this conversation is affecting him. Totally oblivious. “Oblivious, oblivious. Weird word, loses its meaning if you say it so much.” Cyrus commented, shifting the conversation.

“That’s true of any word though,” TJ pointed out, “like lake. Lake lake lake lake lake lake lake lake lake-“ “I get it!” Cyrus interjected. TJ flashed him a smile and Cyrus melted all over again.

“Alright, so nothing to discuss in romance, what’s something else we could talk about…” TJ pondered aloud. “Religion!” Cyrus interjected, somewhat as a joke. “Yeah! We’ve never really talked about that.” 

“Well, it might come as a surprise to you but…I’m actually Jewish.” Cyrus said. TJ sat up quickly “No way! Wait..is that why you had a bar mitzvah?” “And why my family had a shiva!” “Next you’re going to tell me that’s why you missed school on Yom Kippur!” the two laughed and finally, the tension had melted away. “But for real, like you celebrate that stuff but do you believe in it?” TJ asked. 

Cyrus thought for a bit before answering “Yeah, I think I do for the most part. When I was little I just kind of went along with it but when I was preparing for my bar mitzvah and everything…yeah, I think I really do. Most of it anyway, the important parts. It just feels true in my heart, at least for me.” 

TJ nodded “I get that. That’s cool for you that you have that.” “How about you?” Cyrus asked. “Well, my grandpa, my dad’s dad, he was actually a Lutheran pastor, but my dad kinda resented that and he’s not really that religious. My mom’s family is Catholic and when I was a baby I got baptized Catholic to make them happy, and we’d go to church on like Easter and Christmas. But like…my cousin, he’s a year older than me, he got confirmed in the Catholic church last year, and my uncle asked me if I’d ever wanna do the same and the more I think about it…I don’t know. I think when I was little I believed in Jesus and the Bible and all that stuff cuz so many people say it’s true but I don’t agree with a lot of it. I just…don’t, I guess. I think maybe I’m an atheist, but other times I feel more agnostic. I don’t know.”

It’s probably the deepest conversation Cyrus has ever had with TJ, and it feels wonderful, but not at all overwhelming. 

“What parts don’t you agree with? Like the rules about like abortion and stuff?” Cyrus chose a hot button topic, but not the one he was actually curious about. Luckily, TJ answered it for him. 

“Yeah, like stuff like that, abortion, divorce…gay people, I don’t think religion should be used against them.”

“So you…like you don’t have a problem with gay people?” 

TJ scoffed. “No, of course not. One of my best friends from my basketball camp this summer, Nora, she’s a lesbian. 

Cyrus nodded “Cool. Cool, cool, cool.”

“Why? Do you have a problem with gay people?” TJ countered

“Not at all!” Cyrus said. He thought about telling him, he did. But just because TJ was fine being friends with a lesbian girl didn’t mean he’d be fine sharing a bed with a gay boy who miiiiight have a crush on him. 

_____

TJ could barely breathe. He did his best to remain a picture of calm, but internally he was on high alert. Why did he just bring up gay people like that? What was he thinking? That was weird and either came off as suspicious or homophobic. Also, he wasn’t even sure if Nora was gay, she seemed like it but who knows. They really weren’t that close, he just felt the need to come up with some proof that he wasn’t homophobic while also maintaining his cool. He pretty much always knew that Cyrus would be fine with him being gay, and he almost did tell him, that time he was apologizing about costume day, but he didn’t know how to tell him without also divulging his crush.

“What about your parents?” TJ asked, just out of curiosity. “What about them?” “Are they cool with gay people?” Cyrus shrugged “Yeah, I think so. My step-mom has a close friend who’s gay. They’re all pretty, I don’t know…they’re therapists, you know? They kinda gotta be cool about everything. TJ nodded. He wondered if he could maybe make an appointment with one of Cyrus’ parents, except that he couldn’t really tell the whole truth ‘I have a huge crush on your son’ just isn’t something you can say to your therapist. But maybe he could make someone up and still talk about all the stuff he was feeling. 

“What about yours?” Cyrus asked. TJ sighed. “I think my moms pretty cool with it. My dad…he’s not like the worst but not the best. He’s just like really into football and basketball and all of that and doesn’t really think that gay guys should be playing sports and stuff. Like he thinks they’re weak or whatever.”  
‘He thinks I’m weak’ TJ thinks to himself. He doesn’t, really. TJ knows his father is immensely proud of him. “That’s my boy! That’s my BOY!” is something one can regularly hear Mr. Kippen shouting from the bleachers at TJ’s games. He’s proud of him, but not ALL of him. Sure, he knows his dad would still love him and see him as his son. But he couldn’t help but feel like he’d also be seen as a disappointment. Like he can’t love sports and also love boys. But that’s not something TJ could choose between. He didn’t like feeling like he had to. 

“Well, that’s pretty messed up.” Cyrus said after a while. “Yeah, for sure.” TJ tried to shake off all of what he was feeling and go back to enjoying the boat ride with Cyrus. “Should we head back to shore and grab something for lunch?” 

“As long as you steer!” Cyrus smiled at him and he felt his heart melt. He has a way of cheering him up in an instant. 

After a quick lunch, the boys decided to explore the woods around the cabin. Cyrus’ mom covered them both with mosquito spray and they ventured out. 

They walked for a bit, talking about this and that, the conversation flowing as easily as it always did between them. “Did you ever climb trees as a kid?” He asked at one point. Cyrus shot him a look “I’m pretty sure that was on the list of things I am unable to do.” TJ smiled. Cyrus and his little list. “Well, you couldn’t do a somersault, now you can. Time to learn to climb a tree.” 

“Okay, no, there were soft mats at the gym. This…this is just a forest, not to mention-“ Cyrus went off on a tangent and TJ just smiled until he could cut him off “Look, if you don’t want to, I won’t make you. But I think you’re capable of a lot more than you give yourself for, and I just want to help show you that.” Cyrus smiled. “Okay. Show me how to climb a tree, then”

TJ spent the next 45 minutes giving him pointers, confidence, advice when he thought he was stuck, all while standing underneath him with his arms wide open, promising to catch him if he ever fell, which he didn’t. Eventually, he reached a point where he could climb much higher, but there was a comfortable crook to sit in. “Stay there, Cy. I’ll be right up” TJ scaled the tree in no time, it had been a while, but he had enough experience, not to mention muscle, to reach Cyrus in no time. He sat near him, not quite as comfortably, but he didn’t mind. He would have been content to sit in that tree for the rest of the day, as long as it was with him. 

He looked out, surverying his surroundings. It was breathtaking, not to mention exhilarating to be up so high. “Isn’t that so beautiful?” He commented to Cyrus.

“Oh I am not looking around right now. My eyes are staying on this spot on this tree so I don’t lose track of where I am.” 

“Hey, you thought you couldn’t get this far and you could. Just trust me okay? Look at my face.” To his surprise, Cyrus immediately met his eyes. He smiled at him, he couldn’t help it. Now follow my gaze as I look out at everything. It will be okay, I’m right here. I’m not going to let anything happen to you.” Cyrus nodded slightly, and TJ turned his face slowly out to look over everything again, and Cyrus mirrored him. 

“Woah.” Cyrus said. “It’s amazing isn’t it? You got up here, Cyrus. You can do anything you put your mind to.” Cyrus was quiet for a while before responding “Thank you for everything, TJ.” 

TJ looked down to where Cyrus’ hand was resting, not too far from his own. He wanted so badly to reach out and stroke his hand. He’s wanted to hold his hand, to run his thumb around the back of his hand, for months. Every time he got close, he resisted. 

Except this time. Sitting who-knows-how-many feet in the air, in a forest near a lake in the middle of nowhere, somehow he felt a little surge of confidence that lifted his hand and put it down on Cyrus’. He stroked it silently, feather-light, but there. Finally, finally, touching his hand. And almost imperceptibly, Cyrus, his face still looking out over the horizon, brought his thumb up to gently stroke TJs hand, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many thanks to each and every person who commented on the previous chapter, it really means so much to me and is so motivating. I'm really happy with this story so far. Please let me know any comments or critiques! 
> 
> Love to all of us Tyrus shippers and everyone in the Andi Mack fandom. We have something really special here, you guys <3


	3. Chapter 3

Cyrus felt as though he was in a dream. He wondered if his elevation up in the tree was depriving him of oxygen and making him imagine things, but at the same time, TJ’s hand on his-it felt like the most real thing he’d ever experienced. His pulse had finally slowed down from the initial excitement, and now he felt such a sense of calm, just touching hands with this beautiful boy. He wasn’t sure what to make of it, when TJ first set his hand down, it seemed to be to reassure him, but it hadn’t moved. He must be feeling some sort of connection. Who knew straight guys could be so affectionate? Of course, TJ had been affectionate with him before, putting his arm around him, even the first day they met. Maybe he was just a really physical person. (But maybe…just maybe…)

“You’ve really introduced me to a lot of new stuff, you know that?” Cyrus said softly. “You have to me to, in a different way.” TJ responded, almost whispering. “How do you mean?” 

TJ turned to look at Cyrus “You’ve made me really try and be a better person.”  
“You’re one of the best people I’ve ever met.” He said before he could stop himself. 

It was starting to get dark so Cyrus couldn’t tell but it almost looked like TJ blushed. Their hands were still touching and it really almost feels mutually romantic. “I do my best.” He responded. 

“We should probably head back for dinner, huh?” Cyrus said once it really started to get darker. TJ agreed, and finally took his hand off of Cyrus’ to start his descent. Cyrus’ hand felt tingly and he somehow already missed holding TJ’s hand.

TJ coached Cyrus on how to get out of the tree and although it was easier than getting up, it took longer than they had budgeted. It wasn’t pitch black yet but it was decidedly dark. Cyrus was nervous, he did not like the dark and the woods is arguably one of the worst places to be in the dark. It didn’t have to be though. As they started to walk, they’re hands bumping, Cyrus wondered what would happen if he grabbed it. That would be a lot different, a lot…more, than what had happened in the tree, right? Probably too much?

There was the sound of something shuffling not too far away, and then Cyrus’ body made the decision for him, he clasped TJ’s hand. Hard. TJ looked at him. “Hey, it’s okay! It’s probably just a little bird.” Cyrus nodded “Sorry. I didn’t mean to grab your hand, I just…get really scared of the dark.” He tried to pull his hand back but TJ kept his grip. “It’s okay, I can hold it, just in case.” 

The two held hands for the whole walk back. Cyrus could feel his heart beating through his chest, in the best way. They reached the clearing too soon, and Cyrus spotted his mom and Todd sitting in the backyard near the fire pit. He immediately dropped TJ’s hand. He felt bad about it, but at the same time, TJ probably didn’t want to be seen holding hands with him. “There you guys are!” Cyrus’ mom called out. “You must be starving, come on, roast some hot dogs!” 

They ate their dinner by the fire, followed up by some s’mores. The whole family (yes, TJ is part of the family this weekend, Cyrus decided) told stories and laughed for what seemed like ages. Cyrus would occasionally steal a peak at TJ and get lost, looking at his face lit by the firelight, but for the most part, it was just a very relaxed night. Eventually the fire started dying out and everyone headed inside. 

“Oh, there’s some extra bedding in our closet if one of you wanted to set up on the couch in the living room.” Cyrus’ mom said casually. Cyrus and TJ looked at each other. Cyrus hoped TJ was still okay sharing a bed, that the hand holding didn’t freak him out, but he also didn’t want to speak for him. “I mean…I’m okay sharing a bed, it’s what I usually do at sleepovers.” TJ finally said. 

“Alright, well you boys have a good night, just holler if you need something!” With that, Cyrus’ parents were in their room and Cyrus and TJ were in theirs. Their own room. Weird.

“Do you have a lot of sleepovers?” Cyrus asked. He’d never admit he somehow felt less special knowing that TJ had regularly shared beds before. “Not really, no. I would with Reed and Lester sometimes, but, you know.”   
“Yeah. You’d all three share a bed?”  
“What? No. We’d be on Reed’s basement floor.” “  
“You just said you’d always share a bed at sleepovers”

TJ shrugged and continued to rummage through his duffel bag before pulling out his sleeping clothes. Cyrus stood there, waiting for a response long after it was clear he wasn’t about to get one. 

“Are you gonna change in the bathroom or should I?” TJ eventually asked. Cyrus realized that TJ was waiting for him to leave so that he could change, and he felt very uncomfortable again. 

“Actually I think I’m gonna go and shower before bed.” Cyrus finally responded. “Alright. Do you mind if I don’t shower til the morning?” TJ asked.   
“Why would I mind?”  
“I mean…if you’re all clean you might not want to sleep next to someone who’s all sweaty and stuff.”   
Yep, this was real and this was happening. He was really going to sleep next to TJ, sweat and lingering campfire smoke and all.   
“No, I don’t mind.”

After his shower, Cyrus stared at himself in the bathroom mirror for a minute. He was wearing a matching blue pajama set, he wondered if TJ would think it was weird, as he was just wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt. He worried he might snore, or crowd TJ in his sleep…or worse.

He finally plucked up the courage to head back to the room, where TJ was laying in the bed, scrolling through his phone. “Hope you don’t mind, I could move to the other side if you wanted this one.” 

“No, no, that’s fine. Cyrus reassured him. He hesitated for a minute before setting his dirty clothes down by his stuff and heading over to the bed..it was now or never. He climbed in and immediately turned away from TJ and started scrolling through his own phone. 

“Cyrus?”

“Yeah?”

“Did you wanna maybe turn the light off?”

Oh…right.

____

TJ scrolled through various websites, looking at everything on his screen but not really taking it in. He was so nervous. Should he just flick through his phone until he fell asleep? That’s what he normally did. Of course, he also normally was texting Cyrus but he was right there. He had no idea how to start the conversation. So, he texted him anyway.

TJ: Hey whats up?

TJ heard what was quite possibly the cutest groan ever. “Whyyy TJ?” 

“I don’t know, we usually text before bed.” 

“But we’re in person now.” 

“Yeah, so…let’s talk.”

“Talk about what?” 

“Ummm” TJ hadn’t thought it this far out. It was hard to think, the way his heart was pounding in his ears. “Dinosaurs. You love dinosaurs.”

“That’s true, I do, but you don’t.”

“Hey, I’ll have you know that I went trick-or-treating as a velociraptor when I was seven.”

Cyrus giggled “Oh my god, I need to see a picture! I bet you looked so cute!”

TJ made note of the fact that Cyrus technically just called him cute and counted it as another win in this already extraordinary day. 

“You know, I can’t remember the last time I went trick-or-treating… I think maybe 4th grade?” TJ said.

“Well let’s go this year!” 

“What would we go as?” even before it was out of his mouth, TJ wanted to bring it back. How did he steer them into this conversation? Maybe Cyrus wouldn’t even make the connection

“Well…” he could hear the discomfort in Cyrus’ voice. Shoot. “guess it’s too late to do somersault, huh?” He was making a joke but TJ knew it still hurt him.

“I’m sorry.” TJ said “I know, you told me.” Cyrus responded.   
“But I never told you why. It’s not fair. It’s not okay, what I did, even if I told you, it still wouldn’t be okay, but you still deserve to know.”

“It’s up to you.”

TJ had to tell him, it was now or never. “So…she came up to me…Kira did…and she asked me to do a costume with her and I said no, I was doing it with you, but then she…she made me feel weird about doing a costume with you. Like…like she made me think people would judge me if I did a costume with you.”

“I’m…I’m not sure that makes me feel any better. I know I’m not exactly popular but, do people really think about me like that? Like I’m THAT weird?”

Oh no. Cyrus had misunderstood. TJ had ruined everything, again. 

“NO! No that’s not what I meant at all, god, no, not like that. Please, you’re the freaking coolest person I’ve ever met. And even if other people thought about you like that, I wouldn’t care. I meant because you’re a guy. And it just seemed…kinda…” TJ couldn’t finish his sentence. He definitely did not want to say “gay.” The word that came to mind was “couple-y” but that made him think of holding hands in the woods, and he didn’t want to taint that. 

“No, I get it, I guess. You didn’t want people to think we were a couple.” Cyrus said. He sounded…hurt. Why did he sound so hurt? 

“I mean, we’re not a couple…” TJ said, which was dumb, since… “Neither are you and Kira? You’re not even friends.” He was starting to sound agitated.

“No, I know, you’re right, it was stupid. It was stupid and I knew that, and I did it anyway, and I’m sorry. I’ve been trying to make it up to you. I really have. If I could have a do over, you know I would.” 

“But then we’d look like a couple.” Cyrus said, more lightly, like he wasn’t so mad anymore. Apologies work, that was one thing TJ had definitely learned during his time knowing Cyrus. 

“Well, to be fair, we probably kinda looked like a couple in the woods today.” TJ said. Before he lost his sudden cockiness he added “We’d make a pretty cute couple.” 

“Dream on, Kippen.” 

Dream he did. After a while of chatting they drifted off, and TJ had vivid dreams all night. This wasn’t unusual, ever since he was little he regularly had vivid dreams that he remembered the next day, typically nonsensical things such as going to school in space, while having a horse for a teacher and being three times the height of every other kid. That was the dream he’d had the previous night. Tonight was different.

Tonight was a very realistic dream, he was sitting in a room like a waiting room in a doctor’s office, and Cyrus was sitting behind the desk. He eventually walked up to the desk and told Cyrus he was sick of waiting. Cyrus replied he had been waiting for TJ the whole time. He grabbed TJs hand and they ran out of the building, and came out on to a busy city street. “Are you sure you want to go public with this?” TJ asked. Cyrus didn’t reply, just tugged him down the street, walking hand in hand until they reached a park. It wasn’t necessarily a park TJ had ever been to before, but the swing set was the same one from near their school. Cyrus sat down on the swing, TJ sat in the one next to him. “Can I kiss you?” TJ asked

“Please do.” came Cyrus’ reply, just before he jolted himself awake. 

He didn’t believe in fortune-telling dreams, he didn’t believe that dreams meant anything more than your brain doing crazy things while you sleep. But somehow he couldn’t shake the feeling that he now wanted to be with Cyrus more than ever. And even stranger, he was starting to wonder if Cyrus felt the same way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoooo what even just happened here! not a big fan of the dream trope but I stg I dont control these guys, i mean i dont plan what happens, I just write down what comes to me! anyway theyre wild and messy but i love them so much!
> 
> Thanks so much to everyone who commented and gave kudos on the previous two chapters, it really makes my day and motivates me so much! please comment again it literally is so wonderful to get comments <3 have a great day!!!


	4. Chapter 4

After TJ woke up, he laid in bed for a while, wondering about things. Cyrus had stroked his hand when he’d grabbed it, and he grabbed his hand and held it the whole walk back through the forest. He had said he didn’t like anyone when TJ asked him about it, but then again, he had sort of gotten the sense he was lying. And that’s only the previous day’s events. TJ thought back to every thing he could remember with Cyrus, going through as much as he could remember about the conversations. As far as he could remember, there was a lot of stuff that could possibly be read through a romantic lens. Then again, Cyrus was mostly only ever friends with girls, so it was possible that he just had learned to interact with his friends in a different way. He also couldn’t remember Cyrus ever having mentioned liking girls, he’d said he had a girlfriend but actually stated plainly that he never felt anything for her. On the other hand, he’d never said he was into guys, much less into TJ. So..basically he had no idea what the situation was, but he felt a little more hopeful than he had before, even if he couldn’t put his finger on why. 

Of course, while thinking back on everything, he snuck glances at Cyrus, curled up beside him. He looked gorgeous, peaceful, innocent. He resisted the urge to run his fingers through his hair. TJ was torn, because he really did like him so much, but he was such an amazing person, the thought of losing him as a friend was almost too much to bear.

Eventually TJ knew he had to get out of bed before he went crazy. He grabbed everything he needed from his bag, as quietly as possible, and headed to take a long shower. He knew some people had their best thinking sessions in the shower, but TJ found he just enjoyed zoning out and enjoying the warm water. He took his time, and once out the shower, continued to take his time, brushing his teeth and examining himself in the mirror. He had his face up, nearly touching the mirror as he looked at his facial hair coming in. He figured he might need to shave sometime in the next month. He was absorbed in that thought when Cyrus knocked on the door and called out, and he nearly fell off the counter he was sitting on.

“Hey, we’re heading to breakfast at a diner in town in like twenty minutes if that’s okay with you.”

“Yeah, no problem!” TJ called back. He realized he still needed to do his hair, which would take him most of the twenty minutes, but he’d left his hair gel in his bag. He opened the door, nearly knocking into Cyrus. 

“Sorry!” They both said instantly. Cyrus smiled up at TJ and the butterflies he immediately felt were even more intense than what he normally felt when Cyrus smiled at him, which was really saying something. 

“Wow, I’ve never seen you with your hair like this before.”

“I know, I know, it looks stupid.” TJ liked his hairstyle, but didn’t like that it always had to be gelled or it looked ridiculous. “No!” Cyrus said sincerely, “You looks super cute.” 

TJ was shocked. Cyrus had just called him cute? What did that mean? Why did it feel like it meant so much? And how was he supposed to respond?

“Well, your bedhead isn’t too bad either.” He reached out to ruffle it jokingly but it came across as more of a soft caress of his head. Yeah, TJ flirted with Cyrus sometimes, he couldn’t help it. He’d done it from the beginning. But this time it felt a little different, like he was actually flirting with the hope of something in return, eventually. Cyrus just stared back, smiling. Was that a good thing? It seemed like it could go either way.

Cyrus went into the bathroom and TJ grabbed his hair gel. His heart rate was up but he decided he really liked flirting with Cyrus. Why not lay it on a little thicker than usual? 

When Cyrus came back from the bathroom, TJ teased him “Say goodbye to floppy hair, I’m going to put my gel in!” To his surprise, Cyrus reached up and ran his fingers through TJ’s hair. “I’ll miss you.” Cyrus whispered. Was that flirting back? Or just Cyrus being his silly self?

TJ finished his hair just in the nick of time to not make hold up the breakfast party. The short drive into town was spent in a series of staring contests, wherin TJ tried to make silly faces to make Cyrus laugh and break the stare, and it worked, every time. 

The town was not much more than the diner they were eating at, a small grocery store, an outdoors equipment rental store, and somehow like five bars. The diner was pleasant though, and as the waitress greeted them, she said “Are you folks in town for the parade?”

“Parade?” Cyrus’ mom asked. “Yeah, our 4th of July parade is today, at 11, right down main street right there. My daughter’s lead baton twirler this year!” “Let’s do it!” Cyrus said enthusiastically. 

They didn’t end up having much of a choice, as the parade passed right by the diner and there was only one way out of the parking lot. Despite the fact the town was tiny, there were people lined all up and down the street, so Cyrus and TJ had to sit hip to hip on the curb. TJ didn’t mind though.

“Lucky you, not many people get the chance to sit this close to me. Better enjoy it while you can” He joked as they settled in. Cyrus flashed him a skeptical look “We sat this close yesterday for 3 hours because you didn’t want to lean over a box to look at my phone.” Shoot, Cyrus was really firing back. But was he flirting back or shooting down his attempts. “In fact,” Cyrus continued “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’re actually a pretty physically affectionate person pretty regularly.” “Wait a minute, who said anything about affection? I’m just sitting here, hands to myself. Not to mention we shared a bed last night and I didn’t even try to spoon you once.” TJ spoke quieter than normal, not wanting Cyrus’ parents or anyone else to hear. “All I’m saying is it couldn’t surprise me less if it happened tonight.” 

Woah. Major woah. Was Cyrus suggesting he try to cuddle him tonight? It wasn’t even noon yet and the night suddenly seemed forever away but…holy crap….maybe he really is flirting back?

Just then, they heard the sound of a small brass band signaling the coming parade and they turned their attention to that. The parade was brief but several groups threw out candy, which the boys grabbed and devoured. TJ always offered whatever he grabbed to Cyrus, in case he grabbed something that was one of Cyrus’ favorites, and Cyrus did the same to him. It didn’t feel like the same type of flirting from before, it just felt natural. He wanted to make sure Cyrus was happy. 

After the parade, they piled back into the car. “That was so nice, I love parades.” Cyrus commented to the whole group. “Really? I didn’t know that” Cyrus’ mom responded. “If you liked that you should come with me next month, I’m going to the pride parade in the city with my whole clinic.” 

TJ instinctively wanted to look out his window to appear completely disinterested in the idea of pride parades, a defense mechanism he had developed. But today was a little different and he glanced over at Cyrus, and his eyes were as big as saucers, his mouth parted as he seemingly struggled to come up with a reply. Eventually he squeaked one out “Maybe.” 

Alright, TJ could be oblivious, yes, but as the went on, he started to think more and more that that little piece of hope he was feeling wasn’t so crazy after all. He began to think, and began to formulate a plan. 

___

Cyrus could feel his palms sweating, the back of his neck sweating-everything sweating. Sure, he had just been out in the hot summer sun but that had nothing to do with it. Why would his mom ask him that? Right now? Sure, he’d actually love to go to a pride parade but how could he communicate that without arousing suspicion? 

Luckily his mom quickly dropped the subject, but Cyrus was still nervous for the rest of the ride back. He avoided looking at TJ, afraid the truth would somehow be written across his face. Once they got back, the tension had somewhat dissipated, Cyrus turned to TJ and smiled at him. “Wanna go swimming?”

TJ raised and eyebrows and winked “Let’s do it.”

What in the world had gotten into TJ today? Cyrus wondered if could TJ had figured out that he had a crush on him and was teasing him. Maybe he shouldn’t have held his hand on the walk home last night. Then again, TJ was the one who had grabbed his hand when they were in the tree. And it felt so incredibly good to hold his hand. 

He thought back to their conversation from the previous night. TJ had implied that he did not want other kids to think he was in a relationship with Cyrus. But why had TJ made such a big deal about it, waiting months to even admit that was the reason why? Cyrus had a lot of questions and no reasonable answers.

For now, he figured he’d just have to put that out of his mind and enjoy swimming with this funny, interesting, and gorgeous friend of his. Cyrus waded out into the lake, pulling a floatie with him. 

“Come swim with me!” TJ called out to him

“I’m working on my tan!” Cyrus responded 

TJ laughed and swam over to Cyrus on his floatie. “A tan? Under the three layers of SPF 100 you have on?” 

“Okay, maybe not a tan, but I’m soaking in the warmth” “Good. I like your skin as it is.” TJ replied. Alright, TJ had been saying a few strange things today, but that couldn’t be ignored. 

“My skin?!” Cyrus asked incredulously. TJ’s smile dropped and he looked terrified as if he just realized how strangely that comment had come across. He reached out and grabbed the underside of the edge of Cyrus’ floatie, it seemed he was about to flip it, but he stopped himself.

“Is it okay if I tip it?” He asked. That was the “better TJ” that Cyrus had grown more and more enchanted with over the past couple months. He was so proud of the growth he’d seen from this boy, and every little thing made his crush grow stronger. But he couldn’t quite ignore what had just happened. 

“No! Why do you keep teasing me today?” He asked. TJ’s face contorted in confusion “Teasing?” “Yes!” “…I’m…I’m not teasing you.” “Then what do you call it?” TJ looked around briefly “I don’t know. Let me flip you. Please?” Cyrus just couldn’t resist him asking nicely. 

“Fine!” Cyrus plugged his nose and held his breath and allowed TJ to tip him into the water. 

The two boys spent the rest of the afternoon splashing about, playing little games and just having fun. TJ occasionally made little comments towards Cyrus, such as “you’re really getting pretty strong!” or “you’re really clever, you know that?” Every time he’d make a comment like that, Cyrus would say “Stop teasing me!” to which TJ would reply, without fail “I’m not teasing you!” It happened so many times that the words started to lose meaning, and Cyrus didn’t even question what he was doing, if not teasing. 

Cyrus’ mom and stepdad came down to the lake at one point and took a canoe around, but the boys didn’t quit their silly games. As they paddled by Cyrus’ mom laughed and commented “You two are too funny!” Neither boy responded but Cyrus did wonder what that meant. 

After a while, they headed inside, exhausted from swimming. Cyrus flipped on the TV while TJ took a shower to wash off from the lake, then Cyrus headed in to shower. 

When he got out, TJ was sitting, sprawled on the couch, watching whatever Cyrus had left on. He joined him on the couch, sitting on the opposite side, and attempted to kick his feet up on the coffee table, but it was too far from the couch. “Put your legs up on the couch, it’s fine.” TJ said casually. Cyrus slowly placed his legs on the middle of the couch, delicately placing them around TJ’s legs, though his legs sort of landed on top of his in some places. It wasn’t cuddling, exactly, but it was a lot of contact. TJ didn’t take his eyes off of the TV, but Cyrus could see him smile.

Okay. Cyrus really didn’t want to jump to conclusions, but…all those questions he’d been asking himself, about why TJ was teasing him, about why he was weird about doing the costume with him…a lot of things would add up, if…if this thing he wanted so badly to be true was actually true. 

“Hey TJ” he said softly. “Yeah?” TJ turned to him. Cyrus looked down at their almost-intertwined legs and smiled, TJ smiled back. That was enough, at least for right now. “Do you maybe wanna sort of sneak out tonight? I think the stars are supposed to be really nice up here.” 

TJ sighed happily and nodded. “I’d love to. Although, I gotta say, I didn’t think you were the sneaking out type.” “Maybe there’s a few things you don’t know about me.” He responded.

TJ laughed. “Maybe I’ll find out soon, then.”

Cyrus was formulating his plan for the night. And yeah, TJ finding a few things out, that was part of the plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to each and every person who has commented, especially my my multiple commenters like Anakin133, justkimberley, tyrusiscanonking, skyisblue28 and watsoninwakanda! (I think thats everyone and im so sorry if i missed anyone!) It means the world to me. I'm always so excited to post new chapters and hope I can brighten peoples day with them!!  
> <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so at one point in this chapter where you see ***, that's where I listened to "Shot at Night" by The Killers on repeat while writing, so if anyone wants to listen to that song in the background, feel free! There's another song for after that but I don't want to say it right now and spoil the chapter :) enjoy!

After resting on the couch for while, Cyrus’ mom came in and greeted them. “Do you guys mind putting dinner together for tonight? It’s just spaghetti.” They looked at each other and smiled “We’re on it, Mrs. Goodman.” TJ smiled at her. “Oh, you, call me Leslie.” TJ was happy that Cyrus’ parents liked him so much. He didn’t always that much luck impressing adults, but it seemed he was able to impress the ones he really wanted to.

They made their way to the kitchen and TJ grabbed the pots and pans while Cyrus grabbed the food. TJ filled up the saucepan with water and put it on to boil while Cyrus began to press garlic to make the pasta sauce. “You make the sauce from scratch?” TJ never ceased to be impressed at all the things Cyrus could do. Cyrus shrugged “Not totally, we just add a couple extra things to make the canned stuff better.”

 

 “That’s awesome” TJ answered honestly. “I wish I could cook.” “You can still learn!” Cyrus responded. “I tried, when I was younger, my mom bakes a lot but…I never really got it with all the measurements and stuff. You know?” Cyrus nodded sympathetically. TJ didn’t have to tell him, he already knew that dyscalculia affected things outside of math class, understanding measurements included. TJ liked how well Cyrus just got him, no questions asked.

 

“Guess you’ll just have to do all the cooking for us, and I can do the eating!” TJ joked. It was intended to be flirtatious, but came off much stronger than he intended. Luckily, Cyrus played along, “What are we, an old married couple?”

“We are. We’ve been married for forty-seven years, and you still can’t remember to take out the trash when I ask you!”

“OH look who’s talking! You’ve forgotten our anniversary for the past five years!”

“Well, its your fault the grandkids don’t visit us! Always boring them with stories of your glory days directing Broadway!”

“Oh because they care so much about your NBA stories!”

Both boys giggled so much they couldn’t keep up the joke.

 

TJ didn’t want to admit just how good it felt to fantasize like that. Sure, he was still very young, and didn’t even know for sure if Cyrus was gay or liked him back, but one day, he knew, deep down, he wanted a husband. And even if it couldn’t be Cyrus, he hoped it was at least someone like him, with the same beautiful courage, sense of humor, someone who he could feel totally comfortable with. He really was starting to feel totally comfortable with him, comfortable enough to tell him everything. But, that was for a little later.

 

They spoke comfortably about this and that, TJ reminisced about when he was young and would have pasta nights at his aunt and uncle’s house before playing his cousins. It was one of his favorite memories, tainted by the fact that his mom didn’t speak to her brother anymore for reasons TJ still didn’t know much about. It wasn’t something he usually talked about, but talking about it with Cyrus somehow made it hurt so much less. Cyrus shared with TJ that his parents spent a lot of his childhood in disagreement, but that they eventually patched things up. TJ almost hugged Cyrus as he told his story, but refrained, only because he was afraid one of the adults might walk in.

 

“Do you want to check if the noodles are ready?” Cyrus asked. “Sure, should I use a utensil to get one out or should I just stick my hand in there to grab one?” The look on Cyrus’ face almost made TJ break character and burst out laughing, but he held on. Cyrus silently handed TJ a fork, all while maintaining eye contact and his incredulous facial expression. “C’mon, Underdog. I wouldn’t actually stick my hand in there. I’d get my germs all over everybody’s pasta!” After a long pause, Cyrus finally said “You’re joking, right?” TJ couldn’t contain his laughter, then neither could Cyrus.

 

“You know, you always have a way of making the mood so much better.” Cyrus commented casually while TJ strained the pasta. TJ felt his heart flutter. “You make my mood better.” He responded, almost quiet enough for Cyrus not to hear.

 

“Stop teasing me.” Cyrus whispered with a smile. TJ began to really suspect that Cyrus knew what his “teasing” really was. Not to mention, he didn’t exactly seem to mind.

*** 

After dinner and another night of campfire stories, the boys “got ready for bed” until they were sure that the parents had turned in for the night. The whole time, neither boy could stop giggling, the excitement was palpable. TJ was so excited that Cyrus had asked him to go stargazing. Everything seemed like it just might be falling into place.

 

Before they left, TJ grabbed a small string backpack out of his duffel bag. “What’s that?” Cyrus whispered. TJ could just tell him, it really wasn’t a big deal, but he just winked instead.

 

They slowly, carefully opened the sliding glass door to the back, tip-toed across the porch, and once they reached the grass, TJ grabbed Cyrus’ hand and took off running with him. He ran slowly, for him, though he knew Cyrus was exerting quite a bit of effort. It was exhilarating though, and TJ had too much excited and nervous energy to just walk. He led them down to the water, and Cyrus spread out the blanket he’d brought over the pier. They laid down on it, side by side. It was a small blanket, so they laid close. They didn’t need to lay as close as they were, though. That was by choice.

 

They looked up at the sky, the moon bright and almost full, and the sky packed with stars. “Wow.” They said in unison, then both broke out in laughter. “Spending so much time together, guess we’re on the same wave length.” TJ said. It was flirty and natural

 

“So what’s in the backpack?” Cyrus asked again. TJ grabbed it from where he had set it next to him and placed it between them, though with the minimal space, it ended up more on top of the two of them. He opened it to reveal several bags of candy. “Some sweets for my sweet.” He was really laying it on thick at this point, and Cyrus just snorted in response. “What? Are you gonna tell me to stop teasing you?”

 

“No.” Cyrus said around a mouthful of candy. “Good. I kinda like teasing you, especially when you tease me back. I’d stop if you really wanted, though. Cyrus didn’t respond.

TJ thought about where to take the conversation. He didn’t feel like he could just go back to talking about the stars, or telling stories about something funny that happened the other day.

But he wasn’t sure he quite had the courage to say what he needed to say. He reached for some candy and popped it in his mouth to give himself some time to think. As he ate his candy he felt Cyrus lift the bag of candy, move it, and subtly shift even closer to him. TJ felt his heart going a mile a minute, he felt tense all over and he wondered if it was possible to have a heart attack at his age.

 

“Cyrus…” He started. He stopped though. He was almost sure. The day of flirting had been well received, and well, Cyrus was literally pressed against his side. But what if he was wrong? What if he really was just being friendly? The rest of the weekend would be awkward, the rest of their friendship would be awkward. How could he risk that?

 

“TJ?” Cyrus invited him to continue.

 

“I…I don’t know if I can tell you.” He said. He could feel Cyrus looking at him, but he didn’t dare to look back, instead staring straight at the sky. If he turned towards Cyrus, they’d be close enough to kiss.

 

“You can tell me anything.” Came his reply. TJ wanted that to be true. And it was, in a way. But in this moment he had lost the confidence he had. He was too afraid of the consequences.

 

“I know. But. I don’t think I can tell you this.”

“Just tell me, please?”

 

TJ didn’t reply. In the past Cyrus had generally backed off when TJ didn’t want to tell him something. But he could usually sense if he actually did want to tell him. And TJ really did, he just wasn’t sure if he could.

 

“TJ. Tell me.”

 

___

 

Cyrus felt like his body was made of noodles. He was shaking so much he was sure TJ could tell. He knew he shouldn’t be invasive, but he wanted him to tell him, so badly, it was all he could feel.

 

“Please tell me.” He repeated, softly, not in a begging tone. He finished his sentence in his head ‘Please tell me that you like me. Please tell me that all the teasing today was flirting. Please tell me I didn’t make all of this up.’

 

TJ drew a long breath before slowly asking “What do you think it is?”

 

Cyrus paused. TJ had turned the tables. He thought back to the previous day, when he’d climbed the tree. TJ had encouraged him, made him feel like he could do anything. But how could he do this?

 

“Well…I mean there’s only so many things that people are afraid to tell other people…”

 

“Do you have anything you’d be afraid to tell me?” TJ asked. He was turning it on him again, but he was going about it in a different way.

 

“I kinda told you earlier that there was.”

 

“No you just said it was something I didn’t know about you.”

 

“Yeah…well what do you think it is?” Cyrus didn’t mean to turn it on TJ, he was just so nervous, he realized that might be why TJ had done it to him.

 

“Well, is it about someone you like?” TJ asked. He was still staring directly forward, up at the sky. Cyrus was still looking at him.

 

“Yeah.” He breathed out.

 

“Is it a guy?”

 

There was no going back now.

 

“Yeah.”

 

TJ didn’t say anything else. He didn’t ask the follow up question Cyrus was expecting. He just stared at the night sky.

 

“Don’t you wanna know who it is?” Cyrus finally asked.

 

“I’m afraid to be wrong.” TJ said. He blinked, and in the moonlight Cyrus was pretty sure he could see tears forming in his eyes.

 

“I’m pretty sure you know.”

 

“What if I don’t.” Cyrus could hear the tears in TJ’s voice now.

 

“TJ.” Cyrus said, in the tone of voice he’d use to get his attention. “TJ” He repeated, this time, in a voice as though he were answering a question. Which, he was.

 

TJ turned to look Cyrus in the eyes. “Oh my god. Oh my god.” TJ said beaming. Cyrus nodded, his forehead bumping against TJs.

“Cyrus…” He breathed out. “I’ve wanted this for so long. You have no idea.”

 

“You’re kidding me.” Cyrus laughed, tears starting to pour down his own cheeks. “I’m the one who’s been pining after you since, god, I don’t even know when.”

 

TJ laughed and pulled Cyrus onto his chest. Cyrus had liked being close enough to kiss, but being held felt right at the moment. “I remember thinking you were cute that day in the cafeteria, when I helped you get that muffin.”

 

“No way!” Cyrus couldn’t believe that, but he felt TJ nod.

 

“How long have you known you were-that you like guys?” Cyrus asked, careful not to label TJ.

 

“Well. I’ve never said it out loud, but, I’m gay.” Cyrus squeezed TJ in acknowledgement. “I guess I’ve been figuring out slowly for years.” Cyrus nodded. “I get that. I’m honored you told me.”

 

“What about you?” TJ asked. “Well I’ve known for sure for like a year but yeah, years of figuring it out. I told Buffy then Andi and then Jonah. That’s all. And now you.” TJ rubbed his back and Cyrus added “I have to say this was definitely the best coming out experience yet.” TJ laughed.

 

“I’m so happy.” TJ said, running his fingers though Cyrus’ hair with one hand while reaching up to hold his hand with the other. Cyrus took it without hesistation.

 

“It was so nice holding your hand yesterday. I’m so happy I get to do it again” TJ said. Cyrus smiled “What made you grab my hand when we were in the tree?” TJ shrugged, Cyrus could feel it under his head. What a marvelous sensation. TJ shrugged a lot, and now Cyrus got to feel that shrug. “I guess I grabbed it to reassure you. And because you’re…you’re so cute, how could I not?” TJ, having so confidently flirted with him all day, now seemed almost embarrassed, despite knowing his feelings were reciprocated. Cyrus couldn’t believe this adorable dork.

 

“Still teasing me, huh?” Cyrus joked. TJ laughed “Yes, I have been _teasing_ you all day, mhm.”

 

Cyrus nuzzled into TJ’s chest, breathing in the smell of him. Despite being outside, in the dark, right by a big, scary woods, he’d never felt so safe. He’d never felt so content and calm yet elated at the same time. “I don’t think I’ve ever been as happy as I am right now.” He commented to TJ.

 

“I know I haven’t.” TJ leaned down, pressing his face to the top of Cyrus’ head. He pulled back and whispered “Can I kiss the top of your head?” Cyrus smiled and nodded. It wasn’t an inherently romantic gesture, Andi had kissed the top of his head before. But when TJ gently kissed his head, it felt like he was anointing him with something incredibly special. He felt a warmth spread though his whole body. It felt very decidedly romantic. 

 

Cyrus grabbed their intertwined hands and placed a kiss on the back of TJ’s. Everything, absolutely everything felt right with the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whaaaat?! theyre too cute!!! also if anyone's curious, the song I listened to on repeat after the confession is "the end of all things" by panic at the disco, that's sort of the mood I was going for (if it was a little more upbeat idk dont listen to my ramblings haha)
> 
> ANYWAY I got a ton of comments (well it felt like a ton to me haha) on my last chapter and honestly it made my whole day, I hope to get to hear from all of you wonderful people in the comments of this chapter! :) <3


	6. Chapter 6

After a few hours of cuddling and talking, Cyrus felt his eyelids getting heavy. He fought it for a while, not wanting this time out on the pier with TJ to end, but it got to be too much. “Think we could continue this inside? I don’t want to get up but I’m afraid I’m gonna fall asleep soon.” TJ nodded and smiled “I was thinking the same thing.” Neither boy moved for another minute, just gazing into each others eyes and smiling. “Come on, let’s get up.” TJ finally said. “I promise I’ll still like you when we step off this pier.” Cyrus giggled. He knew what TJ was talking about, sitting on the pier felt like they were in their own little world, but he knew logically that nothing would change. Besides, they would get to go cuddle up in bed together, so it was really a win-win situation. 

They quietly slipped back into the house and Cyrus thanked his lucky stars that his parents didn’t hear them. He felt like he was glowing, that his parents would surely know something was up and it wasn’t just a casual midnight stroll (although, his mom probably wouldn’t be crazy about that either). TJ crawled into bed first and unlike the previous night, Cyrus wasn’t afraid to get in. It was incredible how much had changed. Cyrus laid his head on TJ’s chest, as they had been laying before, but after a minute TJ whispered “Hey, Cy, do you mind if um…” “Yeah?”  
“Can I lay on you?”   
“Of course” Cyrus replied with a smile. He rolled onto his back and TJ rolled to him, throwing an arm over his chest and nuzzling into the crook of his neck. Cyrus hadn’t even considered changing positions before TJ suggested it, but it felt so wonderful. He thought about how safe TJ had made him feel when he had been holding him, and the thought that he could be making TJ feel that same way? Spectacular. Amazing. Phenomenal.   
Without even thinking about it, he gently placed a kiss on TJ’s forehead. “Is that okay?” he asked. “More than okay” came TJ’s reply. 

When Cyrus woke up the next morning, it took him a second to realize the events of the previous night hadn’t been the greatest dream ever. He had really confessed to TJ, which he never thought he’d do, and even more wild was that TJ liked him back. TJ Kippen, the smooth, confident, basketball captain, was GAY and liked HIM. Cyrus had to go over it mentally a few times and make sure he wasn’t misremembering. He looked over at TJ, asleep beside him. He looked so sweet and innocent and made Cyrus feel so much. He always had, but everything was so amplified now. Cyrus hadn’t thought it was possible to like him more than he had, but here he was, and everything had changed, in such a good way. 

He wanted to cuddle him but wasn’t sure it would be okay to do while TJ was sleeping. So, he grabbed his phone. It was already 11:30! He couldn’t remember how late he and TJ had been outside but it must have been pretty late. He had a few messages from his group chat with Andi and Buffy, telling him about a little drama and inquiring how the weekend was going. He couldn’t believe he hadn’t even thought about how he’d tell his friends about what happened! He had never explicitly told them about his crush on TJ (partially because he had trouble admitting it to himself) but he was pretty sure they knew, particularly Buffy, as the more perceptive of the two. 

He decided to keep It simple.

Cyrus: It’s going really, really well :)

However, he still may have overdone it because Andi’s reply came in immediately 

Andi: Oooooh, what does that mean? ;)

Cyrus debated internally. He really wanted to share the news with his friends, he wanted to facetime them and tell them every detail and see their faces and gush to them about how wonderful TJ is at cuddling and how every kiss on his head felt magical. But, he knew he couldn’t reveal anything without TJ’s permission. He had said it himself, he had never even come out to anyone before last night. Cyrus wondered if TJ was going to want to stay in the closet and keep their relationship secret. Then again, they had never actually talked about what their relationship was. They liked each other, they told each other…now what? Last night had been all cuddles and kisses but what did the future hold?

Cyrus looked at the sleeping TJ and although he was still incredibly happy, uncertainty started to creep over him. He grabbed his things and headed for the shower, and hoped that when TJ woke up, he’d be willing to talk about what everything meant. Cyrus also hoped he himself would find the courage to ask. 

After his shower, Cyrus found TJ in the kitchen eating cereal. “Sorry, I know I should have waited but I was so hungry.” TJ said. “No, no worries.” Cyrus replied, grabbing a bowl. Cyrus wanted to reach out and hug TJ but he wasn’t sure if his parents were nearby, and he wasn’t sure if TJ would be feeling as affectionate as he had last night. 

“What do you wanna do today?” Cyrus asked as he sat down to eat. TJ shrugged. “I’m good with whatever. Maybe we could explore the forest again?” Cyrus smiled “Sounds good.”

After they were all ready for the day (though it was already after noon), they were about to leave to gointo the forest when TJ said “Wait. There’s something I just remembered. My dad made me pack a pocket knife. Is it okay if I grab that and bring it along?” Cyrus knew TJ was being extra cautious because of the incident long ago with Reed. It made him feel so warm and happy that TJ was so sensitive and thoughtful. Besides, a pocket knife didn’t bother him at all. “Yeah, of course!”

They set off into the forest, and after about a minute, TJ gently grabbed Cyrus’ hand. They turned and looked at each other, smiling, before proceeding. Cyrus wanted to ask TJ what it all meant, but he decided for the time being to just enjoy his company. 

“You wanna try climbing another tree?” TJ turned and asked Cyrus. There was something in his eye, almost like a mischevious glint, it turned Cyrus’ stomach in somersaults (somersaults!). “I think I can give it a shot.” Cyrus replied.   
He scaled the tree much easier than before, with only minimal advice from TJ. TJ climbed up after him and ended up on the same exact level as Cyrus, on opposite sides of the trunk. 

“Aren’t you curious about why I brought the knife?” TJ asked. Cyrus had forgotten about the knife, he’d been focused on the way TJ’s hand felt in his. “Yeah.” That was just one thing Cyrus was curious about. 

__

TJ pulled his knife out of his pocket. He’d always wanted to do this, for some reason, and it felt so amazing that he finally had the opportunity to. He carved a C first, then a G. It was about then that he saw Cyrus’ face change from curiosity to understanding, as well as a little blush. 

“I’ve wanted to this since I was like five. I never have though.” He told Cyrus, as he started carving the plus symbol. “Well, I’m honored” Cyrus answered, and TJ could hear the sincerity in his voice. “Also, I wanted to tell you that I looked it up earlier this week and it’s not bad for the tree as long as you don’t scrape off too much bark.” Cyrus laughed, but TJ knew Cyrus cared for the earth, which had inspired him to care as well. 

“You looked it up earlier this week? You were planning to carve our initials in a tree….before….last night?” TJ blushed. He’d given himself away a little bit. 

“I mean, yeah, but I didn’t know that I was going to get to also carve a heart around them.” He flirted smoothly. “I wanted to, though.” Cyrus smiled back and TJ’s heart did things he didn’t know it could do. 

“Do you want to try carving a bit?” He offered to Cyrus. He didn’t think he would, but he didn’t want to deny him the opportunity. Cyrus shook his head. “I like watching you do it.” TJ didn’t know how such simple words could make him feel so happy and secure. 

He kept working on his masterpiece, carving in a T then a K underneath Cyrus’ initials. Their initials, represented on the tree together. It felt so insanely special, TJ was still shocked it was real. 

“Why did you just do T and K? No J?” Cyrus asked, peaking over at the carving. “Um, because that’s my initials? You know the J is just for junior, which isn’t actually part of my name, right?” 

“No, actually, I don’t even know what the T is for.” TJ couldn’t believe he’d shared so much of his soul with Cyrus but had never actually told him his given name! “Oh, it’s for Trey, which is also my dads name. So I’m Trey junior, TJ.” 

“Huh, so your name is really Trey?” TJ shrugged. “Legally, yes, but I’ve always just thought of myself as TJ.” 

Cyrus started to giggle “Uh my name is Trey, I got a basketball game tomorrow…” “Noooo” TJ protested. “The day I saw that vine is the day I stopped letting anyone know what the T stands for.” TJ laughed. The joke didn’t really bother him though, not when Cyrus was the one making it. 

“Okay I won’t do it anymore. And I won’t tell anyone your secret.” TJ paused in his carving the heart around their initials for a second. It seemed Cyrus was really just talking about the name issue, but they both heard the alternative meaning possible in his words. 

“Sorry, we don’t have to talk about that if you don’t want to.” Cyrus quickly interjected. “I mean, about…” TJ nodded. “No, it’s cool. Honestly…” He trailed off. He wasn’t sure what to say. He was torn in several directions. He really, really liked Cyrus. And he wanted to be with, officially dating, boyfriends, the whole nine yards. But he wasn’t sure he was ready to come out. Certainly not to his parents. But maybe to his friends. He was pretty sure Buffy had already caught on to his crush on Cyrus, after all, he knew Kira had, with a lot less exposure. And, he knew that his best friends at this point were really the friends he’d met through Cyrus, and they all knew and accepted Cyrus, so it’s not like he expected that they’d reject him. However, it was still scary to reveal himself like that. He realized he needed to clear some things up with Cyrus first.

“Well, I mean, so, last night we established that I’m gay and you’re gay and I like you…” He looked up at Cyrus and Cyrus smiled at him “and I like you, too.” Cyrus finished. TJ’s heart swelled. He hadn’t forgotten, but it was so amazing to hear it. He’d been afraid to say it for some reason, he was still having trouble believing it was real. 

“Right. So, what happens now?” TJ asked.

“Well, what do you want to happen?” Cyrus asked. 

“Whatever you want to happen, I’ll be happy with it.” TJ replied. It was kind of true, but of course he really was hoping that Cyrus would want to date him. 

“Well…” Cyrus said “I mean I don’t have…any experience with this...liking somebody and them liking me back.” “Me neither.” TJ answered. “But from watching my friends…I mean I guess most people go on a couple dates, then decide to be boyfriend/girlfriend…” 

TJ laughed “Well obviously that won’t work for us.” “Okay, but you know what I mean. But you know, other people get to know each other as friends and then decide to label it as….you know…boyfriend and....”

TJ thought about it. Based on Cyrus’ tone of voice when describing the options he was pretty confident Cyrus wanted the same as him. “I mean, I’ve been getting to know you for a while now, and so, if you’re comfortable with it,” TJ reached a hand around the tree to grab Cyrus’ hand. “I’d be so honored to be your boyfriend.”   
TJ’s heart was pounding but he knew he had nothing to fear when Cyrus brough their clasped hands up and gave him a gentle kiss on the back of his hand. “I feel like the luckiest guy ever. Of course I’ll be your boyfriend.” 

TJ beamed, he felt the joy all over. “So we’re boyfriend/boyfriend, then.” Cyrus giggled “Boyfriends.” TJ replied “Boyfriend. I have a boyfriend. Cyrus Goodman is my boyfriend.” “Boyfriend boyfriend boyfriend boyfriend” Cyrus said back. “It’s not loosing its meaning.” TJ admitted. Every time he heard the word, it meant so much.

After TJ dropped Cyrus’ hand to finish up the heart around their initials Cyrus casually said “We don’t have to tell anyone if you don’t want to.”

TJ thought about it. He was so proud to have Cyrus as his boyfriend. Somehow, telling the world Cyrus was his boyfriend seemed way less daunting than saying that he was gay. But, he still knew he wanted to take it one step at a time. “Well, let’s tell Andi and Buffy and Jonah together, if that’s alright with you? We could right when we get back if you want.” “That works for me!” Cyrus replied.

“Beyond that…I don’t really want my parents to find out, not yet.” “That’s fine,” Cyrus assured him. “We can figure everything out later. Right now, I just want to give my boyfriend a kiss on the cheek if that’s okay?” TJ’s insides turned into an absolute puddle. He leaned around the tree and Cyrus met him with the most amazing and gentle kiss on his cheek. TJ felt like he could fall out the tree and not feel a thing except for how amazing that kiss felt on his cheek. 

“I’m so happy I’m your boyfriend.” He told Cyrus. “I’m so happy that I’m yours” came his reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this took so much longer to post than my previous chapters. In part its because I've been busy but I also just remembered that when I read fic, I tend to only be really interested up until the point the characters get together, it's the journey (the slower burning the better) that really hooks me. So since that kinda already happened in the last chapter (I mean, for the most part) it was a lot harder to write this.
> 
> I do have one, maybe two more chapters planned, and I really hope that the writing in this chapter and any upcoming ones doesn't let anyone down! <3 
> 
> Anyway, I really love getting comments, they all mean so much! <3 so thank you to everyone who is commenting!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's impossible to try to make a canon compliant fic while trying to talk about a timeline because the canon timeline is whack!
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the final chapter!

After a long day of exploring the forest, the boys headed back to the cabin. They played cards with Cyrus' parents and talked and ate popcorn. TJ was hyperaware of himself He already knew that Leslie and Tom liked him, but he also felt like he needed to impress them, now that he was dating their son. He needed to be a good potential-future-son-in-law, rather than just their kid's friend. Of course, they didn't know any of that, but he still made sure to smile and use his manners and maybe even secretly avoid winning the game to make sure he appeared humble. (And of course, because he knew Cyrus' winning face was too cute to pass up on).

After their long night the night before, both boys were too tired to stay up late again. They got ready for bed, brushing their teeth in the bathroom together. It all felt so domestic. For once, TJ was glad he liked boys. None of his straight friends would ever get to have fun sleepovers with their girlfriends. TJ figured maybe in the far future he'd take a little extra advantage of this loophole, but for now, dancing around the bathroom with Cyrus, their mouths full of toothpaste, was all he wanted in life. 

The two jumped into bed, side by side, before TJ rolled over to cuddle on Cyrus. It still felt so incredibly exciting-he was cuddling his boyfriend! When he'd left for the trip, he never really thought this would happen, but here they are!

"I had the best day with you" Cyrus whispered into TJ's hair. TJ gave Cyrus a sweet squeeze to let him know he felt the same way. 

"I can't believe this is the last night of the trip." TJ commented, the sadness evident in his voice. He had been looking forward to this trip from the moment he'd been invited, but even with his high expectations, it was better than he could have dreamed. 

"I know, it kinda sucks, but remember, I'll still be your boyfriend when we get back to Shadyside." Cyrus replied. This sent a happy jolt through TJ, he squeezed Cyrus again. Of course, he knew that already, but hearing the words felt so amazing. 

"Good. Cuz I have so many dates I wanna take you on." TJ told Cyrus. He'd been planning dates, as a fantasy, since soon after they met. Now he was actually planning the logistics, for real, trying to decide where he could buy some good chocolate-chocolate chip muffins and checking the forecast to figure out the best day to take Cyrus to the swings

"Dates?" Cyrus asked excitedly. "Like what?" TJ smiled, so pleased that Cyrus was as excited as he was to start going on dates together. "Let me surprise you." He replied. 

"Alright." Cyrus agreed.

"You know, you have a way of making everything better. Like, I was sad about leaving just a second ago, and now I'm excited because I get to take you on dates when we get back." TJ told Cyrus. He was still a little nervous to open up like that, but it was so easy to be comfortable with Cyrus. 

"Only if I get to take you out on dates, too." Cyrus replied, before gently kissing TJ's head.

"Of course" TJ replied, kissing Cyrus' hand. 

"Not to change the subject, but do you think you'd be free to go to The Spoon Tuesday morning with Buffy, Andi and Jonah? And maybe tell them about us?" TJ could hear the nervousness in Cyrus' voice as he asked the question, even though TJ had already agreed to tell everyone. He knew Cyrus needed reassurance sometimes, and he was more than happy to provide that.

"I'd love to. I think they'll be very surprised." TJ was pretty sure he'd flirted with Cyrus in front of their friends before, but he was also pretty sure they were oblivious. TJ knew that he came across as very straight, and that people didn't usually suspect him of being gay. Again, he felt some hesitation in revealing that truth about him to people, but somehow, revealing that he and Cyrus were together seemed much easier, and was exactly what he wanted to do. 

After a little more chatting, the boys drifted off to sleep. 

The next morning, TJ awoke to the sound of Cyrus setting something on the nightstand. He opened his eyes to find Cyrus gently setting a tray on the nightstand, on the tray was two glasses of orange juice and two big cinnamon rolls, covered in frosting. 

“Oh shoot, I didn’t mean to wake you!” Cyrus said when he noticed TJ’s open eyes. TJ smiled “Breakfast in bed?” he asked, his morning voice groggy. 

Cyrus nodded “I know it’s kinda corny but-” “I love it” TJ cut him off. He liked feeling a little pampered. And the thought of lounging comfortably right next to Cyrus (who was pretty much a human cinnamon roll) while eating a yummy warm cinnamon roll sounded like the very best thing he could do. 

They ate their breakfast, unconcerned about dropping crumbs, as the sheets would be getting washed anyway. At one point, Cyrus had a bit of frosting on his face, and TJ hammed it up while he reached over to wipe it off with his thumb. “You know you don’t have to put the moves on me, right? It already worked!” Cyrus laughed. TJ laughed with him but his heart was also signing. This boy was his boyfriend. His wish of many months had come true. He couldn’t think of anything else in the world he could possibly want right then. 

After finishing their breakfast, Cyrus carried the tray back into the kitchen, TJ following behind him to help with the dishes. They nearly bumped in to Cyrus’ mom who looked down at the tray and then up at the boys. “Were you two eating breakfast in bed?” She asked. “Ummmm, yep.” Cyrus responded. His mom smiled “Okay, alright then. Don’t forget we gotta get going in about half an hour.” TJ could have sworn she winked at him as she walked away.

“Do you think she knows?” He whispered to Cyrus as soon as they started washing the plates. Cyrus shrugged. “I think she could be suspicious, but if she knew, she’d have me sitting down with her, asking me a million questions and giving me advice about all sorts of things you just never really wanna talk to your mom about.” TJ nodded, but he wasn’t totally reassured. “You don’t think she’s gonna tell my parents that she’s suspicious, right?” TJ might be happy to tell his friends about him and Cyrus, but his parents were gonna have to wait. “No, no. She is kinda a gossip, but she wouldn’t out anyone.” Cyrus dropped the sponge he was using reached his hand over to TJ’s hand and rubbed the back of it. The small gesture relieved TJ’s fears and brought a smile to his face. Turns out, Cyrus could make even uncomfortable conversations and washing dishes fun. 

It was almost time to leave the cabin and head back to Shadyside. TJ and Cyrus quickly packed up their things. TJ was doing his best not to be sad about leaving. The important thing, of course, is that Cyrus was coming with him. As they were getting ready to load the car, Todd turned to TJ and Cyrus and said “Do you two mind just running down to the pier and checking to make sure we didn’t leave anything down there at all?”

“No problem.” TJ answered, turning and heading towards the pier, Cyrus following close behind him. He was excited to go back to the pier, back to where he and Cyrus had confessed to each other. They reached the pier to find that it was clear of any of their belongings. TJ knew they should head back and help load the car, but Cyrus was stood still on the pier, looking between TJ and the surface of the pier with a grin.

“This is exactly where we were when I told you I liked you.” Cyrus said, with the cutest giggle TJ had ever heard. “Yes, it sure is.” TJ replied. 

He looked right into Cyrus’ eyes and suddenly felt a shift in the air. He felt short of breath, and like time was moving slowly. And he felt an undeniable urge to try something he’d never tried before. Cyrus was staring back at him, looking as gorgeous as he’d ever seen him. 

“Cyrus?” TJ asked. The word felt heavy in his mouth and difficult to articulate, despite having said it countless times before. “Mhm?” came what sounded like a strained reply.

“I just wanted to tell you that…that I really, really like you. You’re like the most amazing person I’ve ever met. And I just….I just really want to kiss you.” TJ let the words fall from his mouth before he could lose his nerve. 

“Kiss me.” Cyrus replied, barely audible. TJ could see how nervous Cyrus was, so he guessed he needed to be the brave one, even though he felt terrified. He stepped towards Cyrus, leaned in, and kissed him. What had started as something terrifying immediately became soft and sweet and perfect. They pulled away after a second and TJ could see Cyrus’ eyes sparkle. 

“That was incredible. That was the most incredible thing I’ve ever felt.” Cyrus said, grabbing TJ’s hand. TJ nodded, wiping away a few tears that threatened to fall from his eyes, he was so overwhelmed with joy. “I’m so glad I did it.” He admitted. 

They stood there for another moment, hands clasped together, drinking in the moment, the warmth of the sun, the sounds of insects in the forest and the musky smell of the lake. It was idyllic, it was perfect, and it was their little slice of the world. 

But soon enough, TJ knew they had to leave, and it would be okay, they could find other places to make their own.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Cyrus crashed into his bed, thankful the long drive was finally over, but already missing TJ. Getting to sit next to him for 3 hours had been amazing, although not getting to cuddle him was frustrating, Cyrus wondered how he ever managed to be calm around TJ.

He pulled out his phone, texting TJ that he was home but that he missed him already. He paused for a second before deciding that it wasn’t too cheesy, that TJ wouldn’t be weirded out. He was right, and TJ’s reply came in quickly, telling Cyrus he was deeply missed as well.

They continued back and forth, and when Cyrus’ dad called him in for dinner, he had to be told to put his phone away, which was a first. “Who are you texting anyway?” his dad asked him. “TJ.” He replied honestly. His dad looked confused for a second “Isn’t that who you just spent all weekend with? Are you not a little sick of him by now?” “No, not really.” Cyrus replied, doing his best to hide the grin on his face. He could never be sick of TJ.

The next morning, as promised, Cyrus met up with Andi, Buffy, and Jonah at The Spoon. “Isn’t TJ coming?” Jonah asked as he sat down. Cyrus glanced up from his phone “Yeah he should be here any minute!” 

“How’d this weekend go anyway? You hardly told us anything!” Andi asked Cyrus. Cyrus looked up to see TJ walking towards their booth, and through a big smile he answered her “Oh, I’m about to tell you a whole lot.”

TJ took a seat next to Cyrus, and immediately put his hand on the table, palm up, just like they had planned, and just like they had planned, Cyrus set his hand down in TJ’s, before they interlaced their fingers and locked hands. 

Andi, Buffy and Jonah’s eyes all went wide, and Cyrus had to hold back a giggle.

“It was a really good weekend.” TJ finally broke the silence. 

“Oh my god!” Andi was the most visibly excited. “Tell us everything-how did this happen? When did this happen? Who said what?”

At about the same time, Buffy said “I’m so happy for you guys, but Kippen, if you hurt him, you’re gonna be sorry you were even born.” A glint in her eyes told Cyrus that she was happier than she let on, but she really did enjoy scaring TJ. Cyrus knew there was nothing to be afraid of, though, especially since TJ wouldn’t let himself hurt Cyrus again.

Jonah sat in stunned silence, and Cyrus wondered if he even knew what was going on. He was Jonah, after all.

“I’ll tell you all about it soon, Andi.” Cyrus promised. He wanted to be able to fully gush, and he couldn’t do that in The Spoon, or in front of the guy that had him so worked up, even if they did get pretty cheesy in their private conversations.

“Alright, alright.” She agreed.

“I wooed him. I’m just that charming.” TJ said, winking at Cyrus, which managed to send the best shiver down his spine. 

“Hmmm sounds fake but okay.” Buffy joked. “Anyway, I just want it on the record that I saw this coming before anyone else did.” This surprised Cyrus a bit. Not the part about Buffy somehow turning this into a competition, but the part where she supposedly predicted this. How could anyone have guessed? Cyrus never would have thought TJ was gay.

“Oh please, we both figured it out around the same time, remember? We were talking about it right around Valentine’s Day.” Andi argued to Buffy.

“Valentine’s Day?” Cyrus blurted out, incredulous. How could they have suspected this for nearly five months? And not told him?! 

The two girls looked at each other and nodded. “Yeah, we saw it.” They agreed. 

“Saw that I liked him or that he liked me?” TJ asked.

“Both. You were like puppy dogs to each other!” Buffy laughed.

“Why didn’t you tell me?!” Cyrus asked. He could have been dating TJ for months now! 

They shrugged. “We figured you’d figure it out in your own time, in your own way.” Buffy replied simply. “Not to mention we didn’t want to out one of you to the other…” Andi whispered. 

“Well, I’m happy with the way it worked it out.” TJ said, rubbing his thumb on the back of Cyrus’s hand and smiling at him. “Aren’t you?”

“I couldn’t be happier.” Cyrus replied, gently rubbing TJ’s hand as well, thinking about how he might sneak away with him later to have a second kiss.

“Wait, back up…” Jonah suddenly joined the conversation. “You two just started dating? I thought you were dating for like the last couple months!” 

The whole table laughed before digging into their baby taters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHhhh can't believe I finally finished a multi-chapter fic for the first time in 9 years (literally, my first story was posted to ff.net in 2010...im old haha)
> 
> Anyway, the epilouge is that TJ and Cyrus and all their friends stay young and happy forever, nothing bad ever happens, life is beautiful and fun and perfect. 
> 
> Finally, thank you so so much to Opatrickr, justkimberley, anakin133, skyisblue28, tyrusiscanonking, you-get-to-exhale-now-cyrus, watsoninwakanda & luzawithoutyou for consistently commenting! you are all rockstars!!!!!! and everyone else who commented as well, you really make this writing thing so much better, happier, and give me such an awesome boost!!!! 
> 
> thank you thank you thank you!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fanfic in years, and have never written from the perspective of people so young, or a male perspective. Please share your critiques with me!
> 
> (also, this shouldn't have to be said, but there are people on this site who have ruined it for everyone else so: I did insert !theres only one bed! but please, for the love of god, do not read that with even an ounce of sexual suggestion. this is a story about children and as far as this story goes, the most two people would ever do in a bed is cuddle)
> 
> anyway, comments would mean the world to me! i will respond to every single one! thank you!


End file.
